The Hidden Son
by DarklightningWolf13
Summary: Goku had another son but he was taken and trained as a saiyan but he was tortured. He escapes and meets his real family. This story is ON HAITUS.
1. Chapter 1

Gohan sat in the waiting room

Gohan sat in the waiting room. He fought and beat Cell; he should be able to watch his little brother be born. He fidgeted with his shirt.

Meanwhile inside the hospital room, Chi-Chi held her second son. Goku smiled at his newest son. The doctor came and took the baby but little did anyone know that would be the last time anyone saw the boy for nine years. A woman followed the doctor into the baby room. After the man left she lifted the little boy up and carried him out of the hospital and to an island where a secret saiyan training facility was.

Nine years later

Wolf looked down at the ground. He had been beaten for looking at Sir, the head saiyan.

"Go to your room, Wolf," Christy said, she was the one who had taken him.

I have to get out of here, Wolf thought. His family had to be missing him. As he made his way back to the cell he lived in, he caught up with a few other saiyans.

"Hey, Wolf, what's up?" John asked.

"I'm leaving," Wolf stated.

The boys nodded then walked off. Everyone knew it was impossible to make it out of the prison alive. Wolf looked at his necklace. He had found it when he stole the memory from the main computer and deleted the information on it. The necklace held the flash drive that held all the memory. He would escape tonight.

That night he pretended to be sleeping when the guards checked. Then he pulled the floorboards up to reveal a trap door. The funny thing was that this island was used in a war and the people had to escape through these tunnels. Wolf slipped down into the dirt filled tunnel. He walked for a little while until he reached a dead end. He pushed the other door open and climbed out. Making his way to the dock like a ninja, he found a boat and got in. As he pushed away from the dock, Wolf looked back at the nightmare he had been living in.

The ocean was not kind to the poor boy and when he finally washed ashore he was exhausted and chilled to the bone. The morning was bright and Wolf soon came to a clearing only to hear two voices.

"Trunks, I can beat you," a boy shouted.

"No you can't, Goten," the other boy, Trunks, shouted back.

As the two continued playing, they never knew of the boy watching them enviously. That is until Gohan came along and found the unsuspecting boy. The nineteen-year-old looked at the young boy watching his little brother and his friend play. He crept up behind Wolf then leaned down by his ear.

"Who are you?" Gohan whispered.

Wolf jumped and froze staring straight ahead thinking that one of the saiyans had found him. He was so scared; he didn't want to die.

"So I asked who you are, aren't you going to answer?" Gohan asked.

"…Wolf…" Wolf mumbled.

Gohan felt sorry for the boy.

"Hey it's almost lunch time and you look pretty hungry, why don't you join my family and me for lunch," Gohan offered.

Wolf nodded. He followed the older boy into the clearing. The two boys who were playing turned to see the boys walk through. Gohan motioned them to follow. Wolf looked at the younger boys and realized they were maybe six years old. He was scared but his hunger won out and he walked with the others until they came to a house. Wolf gasped as a woman came out and placed a plate in front of a man. The two had been on tv looking for their missing son; looking for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

**Wolf's POV**

I looked down at the ground. The woman came and looked at me then turned to the oldest boy.

"Who's your little friend Gohan," she asked sweetly.

"This is Wolf, I met him in the woods and he looked kind of hungry." Gohan shrugged.

The man was peering at me with an odd look on his face. I wished he would stop. It felt like when the saiyans watched us with the scouters on.

"Hello," I muttered, bowing.

Thank you Ben. Ben had been from a very traditional Japanese family and he taught me all about it.

"It's very nice to meet you Wolf. Why don't you sit down and eat some food?" the nice lady smiled.

I nodded and sat at the end of the table. I quickly filled my plate and dug in. I stopped when I realized everyone was staring at me. I panicked. What had I done wrong? I thought about jumping into the sky and flying away.

"What," I stammered.

"Nothing it's just you eat like a saiyan," the man stated.

"I..I...uh...um...well...I can't explain it," I gupled.

"Stand up." Gohan ordered.

I stood and felt shame surge to my face. They would notice my tail and the mismatched clothes. They would notice my unruly hair and cobalt black eyes that contained no pupils. Then they would turn me away and hope that I would never come back. Goten and Trunks looked at me with a curious glance then gasped as I unfurled my tail and let it hang behind me.

"So you are a saiyan," the man said.

"Goku maybe he's..." the woman said hopefully.

"How old are you?" Goku asked me.

"About nine sir," I muttered.

"He might be Chi-Chi," he said.

"Well we'll have to get a DNA test," she said.

"Oh No I hate NEEDLES," Goku and I said at the same time.

I stared at him in awe. He didn't make me leave or anything. Maybe I would have a home. We all settled back into our chairs and continued the meal. I honestly couldn't believe I had actually found my family.


	3. Chapter 3

**I still own nothing but Wolf. He is my character.**

**Wolf's POV**

I had been living with my real parents for a couple of weeks now and life was great. I never told them about the horror I grew up in and they didn't seem to notice my odd behavior or horrid scars. I had finally made it out.

Gohan, Goten, and I all shared a room. I loved having brothers who wouldn't sell me out for a piece of bread or a glass of juice. Gohan was in college but lived at home. Goten and his best friend Trunks went to public school and I was supposed to start going there tomorrow.

Nothing I hate more then sitting in a classroom bored. Mom told that it wouldn't be boring but I don't believe her. I fell asleep once I lay down on the pull out couch that Gohan and Dad had moved into our room. I dreamt of that place again. Only something different happened at the end; instead of Sir trying to stab me he shook me and told me to wake up. I opened my eyes and blinked. Gohan was leaning over me shaking me and telling me to wake up.

"Are you okay," he asked.

I nodded.

"Who is Ben," he asked.

"…" I stared in horror at him.

"Sorry," he muttered before going back to his bed.

I tried to go back to sleep but the fear of the nightmares were too much and finally I stood up and walked outside. I only had my pajama bottoms on and the night was chilly but I didn't care. I felt the wind rush across my scars and burns. I dropped into a fighting stance and started to launch into a set of moves.

"What happened to you," the voice scared me so badly, I shot a Ki blast at a nearby tree.

I spun to see Gohan standing in the doorway. I sighed in relief. He gave me a weird look and motioned to my chest.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"No, it's not nothing, Wolf," he said.

"Fine, I'll tell but you gotta promise you won't tell anyone." I pleaded.

He nodded and waited for me to explain. I took a breath in and then another. I sighed and looked up at the starry sky.

"I was raised in a secret saiyan training center. I was raised by crazy saiyans who were more likely to kill you then help you. They took normal kids and injected some saiyan DNA into them to try and create another saiyan race but most kids died. They took me when they found out what I was. I was beaten and trained. No day was the same. They hurt me real bad and all my friends were killed. Ben was my best friend. He survived a year. He taught me about the outside world. When he died I was sad. I kept thinking if only my family would find me but you never came."

I hadn't realized that I was sobbing. Gohan walked over to me and pulled me into a rough hug. He held me for a little while before leading back to the room and putting me back in my bed.

**Normal POV**

Little did Wolf know that Sir and Christy were hiding behind one of the trees listening.

"We take him away tomorrow and bring his brother," Sir commanded.


End file.
